


can’t make it all alone

by Nik_Fic



Series: December 2018 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/pseuds/Nik_Fic
Summary: Percy is a good boy. Vex brings it out in him.





	can’t make it all alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, once again, Widomauk discord server !
> 
> Many thanks to corvids for reading through this and helping out With really neat feedback
> 
> Song title from Fairytale of New York by the Pogues for no reason other than it being one of my favourite Christmas songs.

Percy is bound and gagged before her. Bound to still his ever-wandering hands. Gagged as the result of speaking out of turn. His bright, tear-wet eyes are shining up at her from his position on his knees. She’s on a lounge chair, the big one she uses when she needs to put Percy in his place. Not that he’s been particularly bad lately, but he did get off once while she was out of town even though he knew the rules for Vex being gone.

Rule 1: No overworking himself. She sets an alarm for each night she’s away and he has to be in bed 30 minutes later.

Rule 2: Proper meals and hygiene. Even though he’s better at self care than when they first started dating, he drifts if her influence is gone too long. So she has him on timers for those, too.

Rule 3: No orgasms. Touching is okay, as is using toys. In fact, she encourages it, especially when he uses her favourite plug on him. It’s an intense blue to match her favourite colour and has a feather-shaped groove in the base.

But he’s been bad. Very bad. She could see it on him the moment she walked in the door. His posture was off and he seemed a bit cockier than usual, a slight smirk across his features. She coaxed the confession out of him while she stripped, revealing the matching lingerie set she’d invested in that very morning. Noticeably swallowing, he admitted to cumming without her presence or permission. Even if he hadn’t told her, she would’ve found out once they entered the bedroom. The sheets remained unchanged and visibly marked by his release. As she demanded he tell her about the fun he had without her, he revealed he’d rutted himself to completion the previous evening and then slept on the couch like a good pet.

She massaged the crick from sleeping in a bad position out of his neck and when he kept rambling on, she checked his colour and when he said ‘green’, she promptly took off her slightly damp panties and shoved them into his mouth. When he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, she bound them behind his back and led him to the foot of the chair she now lounges in.

Though the gag keeps his tongue from running loose, his vocal chords are in constant motion, emitting keens and moans. His saliva is soaking the underwear from inside his mouth; his tears wetting it from where his lips are stretched around the soft lace.

He cries and whimpers like a tortured man, but a quick glance down confirms his lust, hardness twitching and leaking through his pressed trousers. Her torture of him is harsh and delectable, but the intent sweet and loving. He truly is the best pet.

“Good boy,” she tells him.

_ Mmph _ , he responds.

What a shame his hands and mouth aren’t free. Her cunt is aching, yet she can only get satisfaction from her own fingers. She fucks herself slowly in front of his hungry gaze. She feels it raking over her body as she grinds to completion. Her orgasm is subtle and disappointing compared to what she has to look forward to this fine evening, but it will do for now. She needs to make a phone call and can’t be distracted by her boy, no matter how appetising he looks at the moment.

She sits on the edge of the bed and puts his face right up to her so he can smell but not taste her release. She puts her brain on autopilot to call her latest client - some old guy who’s nice and wealthy but she doesn’t care about in the least - and absentmindedly runs her fingers through the white hair of the man leaning against her intimates. His breathing is laboured but he keeps making content sighs and nuzzling into her thigh. She is lucky, truly lucky to have such a wonderful person in her life.

Smiling, she ends the call and pulls him back by the hair. She leans down to kiss his forehead.

“I trust you’ll be good. I’ll have your mouth two times and your fingers once.”

With that, she removes the now soiled panties from his mouth and chucks them somewhere. He gets right to it, diving in like a starving man. Well, Vex supposes he  _ is  _ starving in some way. So is she, she thinks, reaching a proper peak delivered unto her by his delightfully talented mouth. She’s been starving and now has returned home to feast and be feasted on.

When he’s satisfied her requirements, she goes soft on him. She missed him too much to be cruel, even if the cruelty is often a favourite between them. She gets his trousers undone and has him grind to completion against her, just like how he had done before she returned.

And when they’re done, she wipes them both down with a deep kiss and a promise to bathe together in the morning.

_ What a good boy _ , is the last thought that crosses her mind before she drifts off. The comforting warmth pressed up against her sniffles ever-so-slightly in response to her wrapping her arms around him. She is home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> on tumblr i’m @icednik, on twitter @icednik_ , feel free to hmu about critical role


End file.
